Allen
Mitchell aka Mitch is a Happy Tree Friends fan character made by Xyklone. Basic Informations Mitch is an epic gamer tan Eurasian lynx with black stripes on all his limbs and some silver markings on his hands, feet, and the lower half of his face. He wears a grey hoodie, a pair of jeans and may wear glasses at times. He has atmokinesis, the power to control the weather. His personality is laid-back, humorous, and sometimes mischevious. He's always cracking jokes, as he can identify the funny aspect in every situation. However, this sometimes puts him in hot waters. Having a mischevious nature, after all, he loves to mess with people. Although he's quite sassy, in order to play safe, he would only mock those that did major oopsies in some way. While he loves cracking jokes and being ironic, there's a down-to-earth side of him as well. He's very reliable and always seek to help out on things. Of course, that doesn't mean he's easily taken advantage of. If things didn't go like promised, he'll rebel immediately, even if you swear to change. Bio Mitch was born in a coastal province in Northeast China. His parents own a pharmaceutical factory, which was the backbone of the economy of the province. However, the industry collapsed, and hundreds of workers were laid off. Despite the losses, however, Mitch's family was still relatively well off and he had an ordinary childhood, except that he was being bullied on a daily basis for his silm stature and the fact that some of the bullies were kids of the laid-off workers seeking revenge. After Mitch attended his elementary graduation party, he was poisoned, and his parents decided to send him to the southern US to continue his schooling after he recovered. In the US, Mitch seemed to have found his niche and became the epic gamer he is now. Trivia *Mitch's fluent in both Chinese and English. **He talks with a southern drawl. *Mitch posses many cat traits, such as being lazy, getting high on catnips, attracted to lasers, and can’t drink coffee. **Despite being a feline himself, he’s allergic to cats, and cats only. *He got his atmokinesis powers when he fell into an abandoned underground Chinatown via a sinkhole while waiting for his ride on a stormy day. A wizard emerged out of the tunnels and blessed him with the power in question and also give him the shitpost spirit. **The same Chinatown is also where he kept his slaves. (inside joke on Discord) *After his first debut on April'18, he went thru several design changes. **First in October'18, which was a change of clothing (from just an ID card on his neck to a long-sleeved red plaid shirt and dark grey pants), and a bio. **Second on February'19, again a clothing change. (from a long-sleeved red plaid shirt and dark grey pants to a grey hoodie with blue jeans) His bio was updated as well. Gallery Mitchhug.JPG|Click the image to view this character's gallery|link=Mitch/Gallery Category:Lynx Category:Male Characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Tan Characters Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:DeviantArt Characters Category:DeviantART Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Self-Inserts Category:Teenage Characters Category:Under Construction Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Felines Category:Redesigned characters Category:Black Characters Category:Silver Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Tall Characters Category:Multi-Colored Characters Category:Mammals Category:Characters with hair Category:Free to Use Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Characters who wear clothes